


Astonished

by fenris_stanton_theirin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Just a lot of cute, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenris_stanton_theirin/pseuds/fenris_stanton_theirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quynn is astonished by everything Dorian does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astonished

Quynn was astonished. No matter how many times Dorian stayed the night with him with his larger frame against his own slender body, no matter how many times he would whisper ‘amatus’ into his ear with that breathy voice of his, Quynn was still absolutely baffled by how perfect the other man was. He would run his fingertips gently along Dorian’s cheek, down his jaw, and along his neck. He wanted to admire every inch of skin that he could touch.   
Dorian always just chuckled quietly and laced their fingers, his tan skin seeming darker compared to Quynn’s pale complexion. He’d nip the tip of Quynn’s ear, which he knew was sensitive, just to make him squirm. He knew every button to press to make Quynn squirm and giggle. It baffled him even more that Dorian had taken the time to learn every part of his body, every inch of skin that he would graciously touch and kiss. It was like he had made a mental map of Quynn’s body, and it sent a pleased chill down his spine just thinking about it.  
There were other men in Skyhold that were way more experienced than him. He wasn’t a fool. He knew Dorian attracted attention from almost every man and woman that he passed. Jealously used to flare in Quynn’s stomach when he’d catch someone sneak a look at Dorian while they passed. Most didn’t let their lust filled looks be hidden. Those were the worst. Dorian would catch the eye of some random man, and sometimes even send a look back. There were times where Quynn would get frustrated and walk away from his loves side, only to be met with a small chuckle and a hand on his to stop him. “Amatus, are you jealous?” Dorian would ask, his tone filled with playful wonder. Of course he wouldn’t give in that easily. “Not at all. What makes you think that?”  
That would be met with a roll of his eyes. “Your ears, my love, always give you away.” He’d mentally curse the Creators for giving him such big ears, even by elven standards. He would put his hands over his ears to hide the red tint, which would only earn another laugh from Dorian. “No need to be jealous. I only have eyes for you.” Dorian would add before dropping the subject, focusing on their task at hand.  
There were nights that he could go on and on about, in very deep detail. He could, and he would. Those nights where everything is heightened by the fact that they could be caught any minute, or someone would come around calling for the Inquisitor. Rushed touches, muffled cries against palms and lips, anything to stifle the sounds that would try to break free. Those nights were hard to forget when he would eventually get pulled into a meeting with some Orlesian noble or a meeting around the war table. But those weren't his favorite.  
Oh no, his favorite nights were those when they make it back to Skyhold after a grueling quest. They would take care of anything they had to before meeting in Quynn’s quarters. They would collapse onto the bed, energy completely drained out of their aching muscles. Quynn would eventually move to rest his head on Dorian’s chest, not minding that both of them were fully clothed still. Dorian’s hand would eventually end up in his hair, gently running his fingers through the deep blonde strands as he relaxed. They would fall asleep like that, resting against each other and more comfortable than they ever were on the road.   
The days he spent with Dorian took his breath away. Quynn would never be able to put into words how deeply in love he was with this man. He never thought it possible, but here they were. He thanked the Creators every night for giving him this chance. He would bow to any god that gave him the chance to be with this man. This man who always told him how much he was loved, how much he cared about him. He didn’t deserve so much, but he would be forever grateful for it and return it with all of his heart.


End file.
